Never Had The Chance
by asgardianmints
Summary: I was disappointed in how little Sarah's death was explained, so I wrote this. Becker/Sarah. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello, readers. Sorry for keeping people of my three main multichapters waiting, but I've been consumed by business and a particuarly annoying case of writers block. I did this oneshot to help ease myself out of it, and also because even though my main Primeval couple is Jecker, I loved the chemestry between Sarah and Becker onscreen and was disappointed when she died without much of it. I hope I have the characters right, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They trudged through the dull sludge, the cool misty around them creating a rather clichéd and uneasy atmosphere. Sarah Page lead the team, calm despite her inner feelings of extinguished hope. This was the fourth time a rescue mission has been attempted, with all the others fruitless.<p>

The team of soldiers behind them walked stiffly on with no change in gait. Only Captain Becker showed signs of emotion, which like Sarah, he was doing his best to ignore and mask. Becker was about the only optimistic person on the mission; in fact, it was his idea. As much as Sarah hadn't wanted to believe the deaths of three close friends and collegues, there wasn't any way around it. She was near sure they were dead and had wanted to give up after the last mission.

"You still want to go back, don't you?" muttered Becker, keeping his gun trained onto the mist in front of them.

Sarah gave him a slight, remorseful smile. "You know I do," she raised her voice as far as she dared before Becker could interrupt. "And you also know why. I miss Danny, Connor and Abby as much as you do, but I'm trying not to kid myself, or I'd never stop searching."

"Then maybe you should kid yourself. I'm not giving up. If this mission doesn't work, another one will go ahead without question."

She sighed, and didn't reply. She knew more than anyone else the soldier's stubborn nature, and she knew that he really wouldn't give up easily. Not unless a situation was so extreme that he saw the reality of the risks he'd so far blocked out of his mind.

"Becker, you have t-"

"Quiet," he ordered tonelessly. "We could be surrounded by future predators for all we know."

"Being quiet wouldn't stop them from killing us. They can see your heartbeat, remember?"

Becker coughed, and slowed down to talk to a soldier behind him. Sarah started noticing the cars they were passing, each one rusted and abandoned. She couldn't help feeling a sense of heaviness in the pit of her stomach, mainly for all the lives lost in what she assumed was the greatest war in history. The one between the humans and the future predators. So many people...

"Look, I think we should split up," said Sarah, as soon as Becker was close enough to hear her. "And before you object, please think about it. We could be out of here sooner, and even have a better chance of finding anything."

Becker scowled at her use of the word "Anything" instead of "Anyone", but composed himself and slowly nodded. He divided the soldiers into two teams and as Becker's team started running in an opposite direction, he took Sarah's arm.

"Be careful." he said, staring into her face with a face plastered in sudden concern.

"I will," she said, prising his hand off of her. "And you too."

He held her gaze for another moment before following his soldiers. Sarah watched him disappear into the mist, before turning and following her own group. The mist started to thin the furthur they trekked into the remains of what used to be a city, and the desolate buildings looming over them seemed even more threatening.

Something moved in the corner of her eye, and with her heart rising in her throat, she spun around but saw nothing.

"Are you ok?" asked one of the soldiers.

"There's predators here," Sarah told them firmly. "Be extra vigilant."

Now keeping to the back of the group, Sarah consulted the anomaly detector. Their way home was still intact, and wasn't showing any signs of fading. It seemed to be the only anomaly in the area.

A shot rang out accross the cracked street, and in a heartbeat the whole group was scattered. Sarah found herself on her own in a matter of seconds, despite the soldiers desperately calling her name. The mist hid her view on most of the struggle, but there was no mistaking the low clicking noises mingling with the gunfire. She had to get out of the open, but the thought of leaving the others with the predators made her stop.

_They're trained soldiers,_ she tried to tell herself. _Whereas you are unarmed and vulnerable. Get out of there, now._

Sarah looked around her, but there was no sign of any door or window. None that weren't barred up. In a flurry of panic, she stumbled for the door handle on one of the nearest cars and clambered in, unaware of the dark shadow breaking the mist behind her.

* * *

><p>When Becker heard the shots, he was finding his way towards the sound immediately, with the other soldiers close behind him. The alley he had found himself in was littered with car doors, jagged pieces of metal and moulded scraps of fabric. His training kicking in, he dodged the inanimate objects easily, but the one that he found blocking the exit sent a frozen chill down his spine.<p>

The predator was staring straight at his face with an almost childlike curiosity, and he took a step back, raising his gun. The predator didn't make any movement, until it saw the other soldiers running behind its target. With a high growl, it leaped onto one of the cracking walls and launched itself at the soldier nearest Becker. He was thrown to the ground with a sickening thud and the predator brought its claws down on his chest, just as Becker's bullet pierced its head. The shots fired from the others followed and with the round holes pouring scarlet down the predator's mottled skin, it backed up and collapsed against a dented bin.

The soldier on the ground was coughing up blood, and his hands were desperately trying to stop the dark flow from the claw marks the predator's claws had made. They weren't as deep as they could have been, but the soldier needed First Aid.

"Right, we have to get back to the anomaly. Jennings, stay with him, and everyone else follow me. Sarah and the others need our help." ordered Becker, looking away from his fellow on the ground.

Then he heard the scream; a woman's scream.

"Sarah..." he whispered, panic gripping his senses and throwing him into a run. The scene he was entering was like something from a nightmare. Predators growls on every side, and frantic gunfire backing them up. Becker narrowly avoided being crushed by a predator leaping from a building as tall as a skyscraper, but by doing so he lost his balance and fell. Hot pain shot through his body and grazes covered his exposed skin. Sarah screamed again, and Becker got to his feet.

"Sarah!" he shouted.

"Becker, I'm over here!" her voice sounded so strained, and high pitched. The tone of someone in agony.

There was a lot of cars a few metres away that looked like the result of a collision. In a small blue one, was a predator. Ripping at the metal and trying viciously to pull something out. It was a leg. Becker's hands found the trigger of his gun before his brain could, and the monster's attention was drawn to him. It barely had a chance to open its ugly mouth before continuous shots entered its brain.

As the predator struggled on the ground, Becker found the car door and the sight that greeted him forced a small cry from his mouth.

"Sarah!" he forced the door off its stiff hinges.

"Becker," came her weak response. "Go. They'll kill you too."

Becker felt his heart turn to stone at the sight of her. The colour draining from her skin, and ragged claw marks on her chest and shoulder. This wasn't like the curable wound from before, this one was no doubtably fatal. And Sarah knew it.

"Kill me _too_? Have you already given up?" he felt angry at her, only because he was angry at himself. "You're not going to die."

"Look at these claw marks, Becker," she breathed, barely audible. "And tell me I'm going to live. Honestly."

Becker shook his head, and bit his lip in an attempt to stop his wet eyes from leaking. "Stop it. I'm getting you out of here, now."

Becker put an arm around her shoulder, and she forced herself into sitting position, mainly for Becker's sake than her own. "You're a typical soldier, you know that?"

"Meaning?" he muttered.

"You just won't give up. I told you that mounting another mission won't make any difference, but you wouldn't listen," she paused, and he continued shaking her head and this time avoiding her gaze. "And... I'm telling you now that trying to save me will only result in your own death."

"I don't care."

Sarah's breathing became even more laboured, as she let out a defeated sigh. "Then care about everyone else. If you die here... there's no chance of you ever finding Danny and the others. There's no way the soldiers will make it out without you."

Becker let go of Sarah and took off his bulletproof vest. He propped her head up with it and allowed a tear to fall. "You can't die... I never got a chance to..."

"I know." she whispered, before her chest was still and her eyes fluttered. The war going on right outside faded away, as numbness took hold of Becker's body. She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Primeval. If I was, so many people wouldn't have died. Especially not Cutter... <strong>


End file.
